


No Dice

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Westfall Family Fics [11]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Franky was and always will be a gambling woman, but Bridget loved her odds.





	

Bridget had figured out from early on that Franky was a wild one, a daredevil, a gambler. She didn’t need to see the flaming dice tattoo across the woman’s breast to know it. It was painted in the way her eyes calculated every move five steps ahead of the rest of the pack, or the way she tried to barter information out of the psychologist in their early sessions. She was undoubtedly intelligent, and boredom to a bright person like Franky was worse than a death sentence. It was no wonder she chose law, so many nooks and crannies to delve deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole. It didn’t stop the frequent and heated betting between them about even the most remedial tasks. How long would it take her load the car with all of the luggage, how many times would Ellie wake in the middle of the night to ask for a glass of water. Franky was and always will be a gambling woman, but Bridget loved her odds. That was until their son started showing the same dare-devil tendencies as his mum.  
  
It had taken Nolan a solid six months to find the courage to ask for his birthday gift; the skateboard of his dreams. The one he had spent hours customizing online, making minor adjustments to the wheels and trucks, complete with the brightly colored tribal print deck. She was absolutely gorgeous, and saved in the shopping cart online just waiting for someone to click buy. Building was the easy part, convincing his mum’s was going to the be the challenging. To be more specific, one mum in particular.  
  
Little did the boy know, Franky had stumbled upon the page on the family computer during her days at home with their young daughter, Bea. She brought it up to her wife in bed showing her the page on her tablet with a smile on her face.  
  
“What do you think?” Bridget asked after investigating the pictures thoroughly with her reading glasses perched on her nose.  
  
“Hells yeah! A skateboard? Why not?” Franky smiled broadly.  
  
“Because they’re dangerous? He could get hurt?”  
  
“Yeah, but people can get hurt with a ballpoint pen too, remember?” she winked. “He’s a kid, let him live a little,” she added draping herself on top of her wife. “Let’s say we make this a little more interesting.”  
  
“Oh god, what now?”  
  
“I bet that he’d be willing to change nappies,” her emerald eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
“Franky, that’s horrible! It’s his birthday for Christ’s sake!”  
  
“I didn’t say I’d actually make him do it. I’m just saying our boy knows how drive a good bargain, is all,” she brushed Bridget’s blonde hair away from her neck in order to place her lips on the soft skin.  
  
“Nothing, not even a skateboard would make him offer to change a single one of that little girl’s nappies. They are lethal since she’s started solids and you know it.” Bridget purred tilting her neck in order to give Franky better access to her neck.  
  
“You’re on, Westfall. Loser takes cat litter box clean up for a month,” she rose up over Bridget with an eyebrow cocked waiting for her to pick up the bait with her pinky awaiting a swear.  
  
“You’re going down, Doyle,” the blonde smiled, wrapping her pinky around Franky’s, before pulling her wife back down into a deep kiss.  
  
“If you say so,” Franky added before sliding downwards under the covers causing Bridget to muffle a giggle into her hand. 

 

“You want a what? I’ve never even seen you go outside for more than ten minutes on that bike we got you,” Bridget mock scoffed from the dining table set for their family of five.  
  
“Could be the fact that you pester him to put on sunscreen if he does,” Franky piped up with a smile at the corner of her lips as she lifted her forkful of pasta towards her mouth. Her wife’s death stare immediately wiped any trace of a smirk from her face as she caught the drift. Her focus then shifted towards feeding baby Bea the mess of pureed peas, most of which she continued to spit right back out with a sour look on her face.  
  
“That’s because Aaron and them all have skateboards now and they go down to  
  
the park to grind on the rails,” Nolan explained patiently.  
  
“They do what?” Franky asked appalled, bringing her hand up over her heart in fake horror. She really could have had a career in acting, it was so good.  
  
“It’s a skateboard thing, mum” Ellie chimed in with her mouth full of garlic bread. “It’s where they grind the board against a stair railing,” her pre-teen attitude seeped through her words. Bridget and Franky could both see her fight back an eyeroll. Franky chuckled softly under her breath.  
  
“What’s to say you won’t get bored of it like that bike, bud?” Franky asked with a standard raised eyebrow  
  
“It’s all I want for my birthday, that’s it. You don’t have to get me anything else, I swear.” the sixteen year old begged. He took after his lawyer mum for sure.  
  
The family sat in silence for a moment. Franky shot Bridget a glance to the side as she counted down from five on her fingers under the table.  
  
“ I will even do dirty diaper business for a week,” he added just before her index finger dropped to make a fist.  
  
“Sold!” Franky shouted happily extending her hand to shake. Nolan smiled leaning over to seal the deal.  
  
“Not so fast! Franky!” Bridget swatted her wife’s hand away.  
  
“Well, I certainly don’t want to be the one to change her after she’s ate this. If it looks like this now, what’s it going to look like on the other side, eh?” Franky whined holding the jar of baby food towards her wife’s face in disgust. “See? It even smells like sh-” Franky caught herself before she managed to swear in front of the impressionable little one who was blinking at her with her big round eyes. “Shhhhould we get you some sweet potato instead, you little grommet?” she asked in a sing-song voice causing the sweet girl to smile a broad toothless grin while kicking her feet. “Gidge, help me find it? Ellie, you’re on Bea duty. She poops it’s your problem,” Franky stood pulling her wife by the hand. Ellie muttered her disgust in the background while they stepped into the large pantry.  
  
“Do you remember where to find the litter scoop love?” Franky spoke softly with a shit-eating grin on her face.  
  
“Well of course you do. Franky, seriously. Should we really get it for him?”  
  
“Up to you, love. I say go for it.”  
  
“I hate being the bad cop, and you know I hate bad cop,” the blonde crossed her arms over her chest pouting.  
  
“That’s because you are rubbish at being bad cop. Need I remind you I was bad cop last time? Or do you not remember our furry feline friend?” Franky wrapped her arms around her love’s waist pulling her in close enough so she could lean in and rest her chin in the crook of Bridget’s neck. She was bringing in her A game.  
“I remember. A cat isn’t going to break every limb in our son’s body, a skateboard is,” the woman did her best not to acknowledge the gentle sway of their bodies as Franky’s hands cupped over her bum through the pockets of her trousers.  
  
“And a bike can’t?” she fired back. Bridget stood silently for a few moments before admitting defeat.  
  
“Alright, but he has to wear a helmet,” she relented with a sigh.  
  
“Dang, I didn’t even have to bring out the big guns. I was willing to offer a repeat performance of last night,” Franky smiled against Bridget’s ear before nibbling playfully.  
  
“Oh, you definitely will be,” the blonde giggled softly before pressing her body tightly against Franky’s to retrieve a jar of sweet potatoes from the shelf behind them. She handed them off to her wife with a wink, and then she was out the pantry door leaving the brunette to pull herself together.  
  
“You cheeky minx! I still win this round!” Franky hollered after.

 

“You’ve been on that page for about forty-five minutes. Now, either it’s a really interesting read or you are clearly snooping, and quite poorly I might add,” Franky assessed quickly without glancing over from her spot next to her wife on the couch. She was enjoying one of the few moments of adult television before Bea woke from her afternoon nap. Bridget was snapped from her daze while she glanced out of the large window into the driveway. Their son now practiced on his beloved new skateboard while Ellie watched on from her spot in the shade, providing her usual commentary. She sat with her back against the armrest of their sofa, feet resting in Franky’s lap. Knowing she had been busted, she quickly turned the page and made sure to keep her glances short and without any movement from her head. Even that didn’t go unnoticed from the ever-watchful brunette sitting by. It appeared she had lost all interest in the television program, now finding her wife a much more interesting specimen. “How’s he doing?” she asked turning her body to gain a better view.  
  
“I don’t quite know how to answer that question. He’s not falling, but he’s not staying on the board. He keeps trying to do this weird hiccupy looking thing,” Bridget attempted to explain.  
  
“An ollie.” Franky corrected watching closely biting her bottom lip. “His footing is all wrong,” she murmured quietly.  
  
“And how on earth would you know that, darling?” the blonde smiled softly resting her head in her hand. “Last time I checked your degree was in law, not skateboarding techniques,” she teased softly.  
  
“There’s more than meets the eye from this bad-ass legal bitch, thank you very much. We may have been together for over a decade, but it doesn’t mean you know everything about me, Spunky,” she winked.  
  
“Is that so? Are you hiding some secret talent, Baby?”  
  
“Care to make a little wager?” Franky wiggled her eyebrows playfully. Here they went again.  
  
“I’m still paying for the last one,” Bridget reminded the younger woman.  
  
“I’ll go easy on you. You win, I take over litter duty. If I win, you keep it,” Franky held out her pinky to submit to the promise. Bridget complied quickly.  
  
“I really like these odds, what’s the bet?”  
  
“I bet you, not only can I stay on the board, I can land that trick,” Franky nodded her chin upwards towards their son in the driveway. Her wife began to emit a loud belly laugh at the thought of Franky’s lanky form completing anything atop the thin piece of wood.  
  
“Don’t break a hip,” she added seriously.  
  
“Sounds fair.” Franky stood giving Bridget a quick peck before she was out the door. 

Unable to resist temptation, Bridget followed towards the front porch where she watched her wife and son. She overheard Franky begin to discuss proper techniques and foot placement when she started to gain some suspicion. It wasn’t long until Franky tore down the walkway her hands comfortably at her sides. On her return she bent her knees before kicking the board upward off the pavement and landing smoothly. Bridget sat on the steps, eating her previous words.  
  
“Mum! What the heck?” Nolan’s mouth gaped open. Ellie was even speechless for once. Franky then rolled the board back towards him.  
  
“Did you watch my feet?” she asked, he nodded still in shock. “Good, now try it again. Bend your legs more too,” she instructed before sliding to join Bridget on the steps.  
  
“Me and my mate’s used to ditch school and go skate Five Docks all the time, Gidge,” she answered the unasked question. She then wrapped her arm around the blonde delivering a kiss to her temple. Just as they turned to watch, Nolan managed to land the trick perfect.  
  
“Woooo!” Franky cheered loudly causing the boy to smile broadly.  
  
“How are you still full of surprises?” Bridget sighed into the embrace.  
  
“I bet there’s some things I still don’t know about you,” the brunette attempted to soften the loss.  
  
“I think I’m done betting for a while, you always win,” she pouted in defeat.  
  
“That’s not true at all” Franky bribed with another kiss. “You gambled on me along time ago that I could change. No one believed you, shit, even I didn’t believe you back then,” The brunette wrapped her arms around her wife tighter.  
  
“I would have bet everything on you, Franky,” she replied, honesty pouring from her blue eyes.  
  
“And you say that I’m the gambler,” the brunette scoffed.  
  
“I guess we both like a bit of a thrill.”  
  
“Bet we can sneak upstairs before the little one wakes up?” she cocked her head suggestively.  
  
“Game on, Doyle,” Bridget responded as she tugged Franky up towards their bedroom. Game on.


End file.
